


The First Hope

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Dragon recognizes family. A Master lets her Padawan go.





	The First Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Learn That Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431225) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Atti belongs to Merfilly, borrowed with great appreciation and respect.

Draq’ Bel Iblis walks into the great corridor of the Jedi Temple. His eyes are hard after hearing the testimony of the nineteen year old Padawan who had found Tayvor Mandirly’s body. Draq’ stops and closes his eyes as he thinks of young Kenobi’s stricken face. 

He hears the sound of several children moving quickly by him, a beleaguered Padawan struggling to keep control of them. His eyes widen as they fall on one youngling in particular.

A young human, about six years old. Small for his age. The child has stopped and is looking at Bel Iblis, a curious, almost knowing expression on his face. A pair of green eyes stare at him. Draq’ realizes he is holding his breath. The youngling had been last seen in Draq’s arms, three years ago. Being given to the master of a particular orphanage on his and the boy’s homeworld. _At least his father’s homeworld._

A impatient growl from the clanmaster and the boy rejoins his fellows. Before he turns away, he gives Draq’ a cheeky, crooked grin. A grin that was the favorite expression of the wife of a beloved brother in law with the same features as the boy. The same young woman who had given the boy those green eyes, along with just a hint of tan to his skin.

Draq’ wipes his eyes as the group chatters off. He feels the hairs of his neck rise. He turns and sees a tall Togruta Jedi watching the group of younglings as well. Draq’ is not sure that she is gazing at him or the group of younglings. He turns away, catching a glimpse of a sturdy Noorian teenager walking up beside her, his striped eyes attentive to her. Draq’ smiles as he sees the Padawan braid. The Togruta appears to be only in her mid-twenties herself.

Draq’ turns for one last look at the boy as they are moving towards the front entrance.

+=+=+=+=+=

Shaak Ti watches the tall human walk away. She nods slightly in recognition of the Dragon of Corellia. She turns to her Padawan. “You better go catch up, Atti.” She smiles. “You might need to save Padawan Tolz from throwing one of the younglings from the steps.”

Atti grins. “Yes. I think that the Corellian might be the first candidate, Master,” he says, his green and gold striped eyes laughing. 

“You may be right, my Padawan,” she says. 

He bows to her and leaves. He watches as he catches up to the group easily, his laughter rising above theirs.

She places her hand to her brow as there is a knife of pain behind her eyes. _That is strange,_ she thinks.

+=+=+=+=+=

An hour later, she kneels in the streets of Coruscant, a small group of younglings gathered around her. Their clanmaster is on his comm calling for help.  
She chokes as she looks down at Atti’s wide open eyes. Eyes that are no longer laughing. Eyes that will never laugh again.

She senses a small presence kneeling next to her. The young human, the prime candidate to fly from the stairs at the behest of his clanmaster, kneels next to her. His own green eyes are on Atti’s face. He fights tears, but reaches out and places one hand on Atti’s cheek and the other on Ti’s arm.

There is a commotion as the tall human pushes his way through the crowd of younglings, a blaster in his right hand. Ti’s hand moves up, until she sees the small metallic object in his left, along with scandocs hanging from it. She relaxes.

“Corellian Security, Master Jedi. What do you need?”

Ti starts to speak, thinks better of it. _My Padawan alive and well_ , she says.

He nods and holsters his blaster. He kneels beside she and the youngling. He looks into her eyes. “I will help you take him to the Temple,” he says, gently. 

Ti realizes the youngling holding her arm is looking up at him, as if he knows the Dragon.

She shakes her head. With one swift movement, she rises, Atti in her arms. “No thank, you, Officer. He is mine to bear home.” Before she leaves, she reaches down and touches the young human’s cheek. “Thank you, little one. You honor him.”

She nods at Bel Iblis. She feels his eyes on her as she walks with her Padawan to the Temple. 

Atti is light and heavy in her arms at the same time.


End file.
